


NSFW Alphabet - Miguel Galindo.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Miguel Galindo/Reader
Kudos: 8





	NSFW Alphabet - Miguel Galindo.

NSFW Alphabet  
A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Miguel drips charm and he pours it all over you. After sex, especially a rough session, Miguel will slide you into a waiting bubble bath and hold you close as your high fades. He will rub your muscles with expert pressure and tell you Mexican fairy tales as you soak into oblivion. Miguel realizes that you sacrifice a lot to be with him, and when he has the opportunity to pamper you himself, he does. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Miguel loves his face - it is his brand. His rigid jaw line, salt and pepper beard, his blinding white teeth - he is an Adonis and he knows it. Appearance is very important to Miguel, but bed-head Miguel is one of your favorite sights. His loose waves, soft eyes, and lazy smile make you melt every time. 

He loves your hips - the feminine curve of your body keeps his hands itching to hold you. His favorite sight is your shadow, outlined by the moonlight, in front of the floor to ceiling windows that wrap your bedroom. He loves to hold them as you ride him - bruising your soft skin as he pulls you down on him. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum)  
Miguel prefers to come in you - less mess and it feels so much better, but when Cartel Daddy is feeling freaky, he will come on your chest or in your mouth. Watching you willingly open your mouth for him to finish is one of his favorite sites. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Miguel’s phone could set the world on fire with a few text messages, but buried in his pictures are whole albums of you - snapshots from adventures together, candids, and stolen moments while you were sleeping. Miguel may spend days away from you, but the pictures keep you close. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Miguel’s entire life motto is quality over quantity and he feels the same way about his women. He’s had a few casual flings - everybody does in college, but as an adult, Miguel is selective - almost picky. He has to be. His world is illusive and everyone doesn’t get an invitation to the party. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying)  
Miguel is a dichotomy - both worlds blended into the most perfect Daddy, so it only makes sense that he prefers you in various ways. He lives for lazy Sunday mornings, when spooning turns into lazy love making with sloppy kisses and soft touches. He also lives for your body arched in front of him - his hand around your neck as he fucks you into the mattress - your moans barely audible over the harsh spanks and Spanish dirty talk. 

“Querida, I said don’t move,” His hand lands hard against your soft hips as he pulls your wrists together. “Take it.” He pulls your ass up - your body bending under his passionate assault. His gaze falls to the most intimate connection as he slides in and out of your warm heat - himself coated in your cream as you come undone. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Your Miguel’s safe haven and with you, he finds peace and the freedom to loosen the proverbial tie. While he isn’t performing a comedy routine by any means, he does enjoy the lightheartedness of being with you. His smiles cost you nothing but orgasms and soft, sweet kisses. 

The morning light stretches across the room - cover the bed with puddles of sunshine as you roll your body into his. “Wake up, sleepy head.” Your whisper is soft in his ear as your hand slides down his chiseled abdomen - nails raking across his skin. “Mi amor.” His voice dipped in playfulness as he rolls to face you - pulling you close. His hands cup your face with such gentleness as he smiles lazily - his soft brown eyes gazing at you. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Cartel Daddy is immaculate and below the belt is not any different. He is groomed, trimmed, and smells like money. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
Miguel’s relationships, at best, graze the surface level of who he truly is. With you, he exposes himself and pours into you - all the secrets on the table, all the ugly and hard truths, because without an honest foundation, Miguel knows it cannot work. He may spend hours or days away, but he will send the sweetest text messages - paragraphs of love letters written to su reina as he manages both worlds. 

J = Jack/Jill Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Meh - in all the years you’ve been together, Miguel rarely fails to make it home, so jacking off isn’t something he thinks about or even engages in as an adult. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Daddy.   
Power.   
Money.   
Success. 

Miguel is powerful. He loves to feel that allllll the time. He has innate drive to win, to be the best, and if he has to be cunning and cutthroat while doing it, so be it. He gets off on the submission that you willingly give him. When you tip-toe into his office, dressed in your silk robe, and slide onto his lap and beg for his attention, he melts. When he’s knuckle deep inside you, with his hand wrapped around your throat and you whine for more from Daddy, that’s his favorite moment. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)  
Money buys freedom and you learned very quickly that when Miguel wants you, he will take you. Dressing rooms, darkened hallways, in the tinted SUV - Miguel isn’t burdened by rules. He makes his own. 

You slide into the waiting SUV as Miguel gave orders to Nestor. You were panting and he hadn’t even touched you. The distance, the longing, the attraction - it was overwhelming. You felt drunk. You smiled as you watched him - he was strong, dark, and intoxicating. As the car door opened, a partition slid between the front and back seats. 

“Ready?” Miguel slid into the leather seat as Nestor started the SUV. You slid into his lap and pressed your lips against his, rolling your hips into his. His hands roamed your body, tracing your curves and tender spots. His hands pushed your dress up letting it gather at your hips as you unbuttoned his shirt - sliding your hands down his chest. He felt your wetness as you rocked back and forth on his lap. You moaned in the pleasure of his hardness pressing against your most tender place. 

“Carina, I have missed you.” Miguel’s voice was dipped in lust as he continued to whisper in your ear. “I want to fill you up. I want you to scream my name. I want to remind you that you’re mine.” His hand slid against your slit as you rocked back and forth, panting for release. “Daddy, please.” You pushed against his hand as you begged him. Miguel’s smile was deadly as he slid two fingers into your warmth - circling your most tender spot. “Who’s is this?” His hand found your neck as he pulled you close. You rocked back and forth as you worked yourself out on his hand, whimpering with each new movement. “I love watching you fuck yourself. Come for Daddy.” His lips nipped and sucked beneath your ear as you bounced your hips against his rigid hand. 

The car slowed as you collapsed against him - a sweaty mess. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Winning gets Miguel off and winning is a broad term. You coming three times before he does? Winning. He tricks the US government? Winning. He moves more heroin than El Chapo? Winning. He is naturally driven to compete and win and with each new success, he is motivated for more. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Miguel didn’t share as a child and he most certainly doesn’t share now - especially you. He wouldn’t entertain a threesome or anything that would compromise your relationship. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
When you’re a brat, when you’re sassy, when you parade around the house in boy shorts and a tight shirt, his only solution is making you gag on his dick as he fucks your face. Saliva dripping down your chest as you choke to breath with his hand threaded through your hair, pulling your head up and down as he chases his own pleasure. 

“Mami, why can’t you just listen?” He urges as he comes in your throat. 

Yet, it is better to give than receive and Cartel Daddy will eat you like his last meal. Your favorite sight is the world’s most powerful cartel boss on his knees as he licks and sucks your most intimate place. When your knees close around him OR you grind harder on his face, he feels like he’s winning and you’re the ultimate prize. 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Whatever the mood calls for, Miguel will deliver. He prefers sensual and rough - bruises left from his rough grip, your body dotted with marks. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
While Miguel loves you and loves being inside of you, if the time isn’t right, the time isn’t right. He may enjoy a quick session in the morning or even on a car ride home, but he isn’t intentionally seeking you out during the day for a quickie. It doesn’t mean anything, except that he’s busy af. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
While Miguel would never be discovered, Nestor and his security team ensure that - the thought alone thrills you and him. Whether it be in a fancy bathroom at the country club or in the SUV or even at your own home, the risk is an aphrodisiac. Being pressed up against your floor to ceiling windows with Miguel behind you reminding you that his men are just right around the corner has you dripping down your leg as he bunches your skirt and slides right in. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Again, quality over quantity - Miguel may only go for one or two rounds, but you’ll come more than you can count. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Toys give him power and he is more than willing to punish you with a crop or his hand and torture you with a vibrartor pressed against your clit as he pushes in you over and over again. Sensory deprivation is big for Miguel. He will bind your hands, cover your eyes - all in the name of pleasure as he works your body expertly. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Like a classic Daddy, Miguel will tease you until your eyes are heavy with lust and you’re begging for it. 

“What do you want, princesa?” Miguel hovers above you - his hardened tip barely touching your warm center. “Is it this?” He pushes in - the stretch taking your breath away as he stays still - your walls clenching as he watches you grind against him, bringing your hips to his. “Harder, Daddy. Please.” Your legs wrap around him as he fulfills your request. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He isn’t screaming, but he isn’t quiet. You live for his moans and breathless curses, and earning them comes with a cost that you will gladly pay for. Miguel’s dirty talk is about control and desire. 

“This pussy is mine.” His hand slides around your throat, tilting your chin as he fucks into you. “Who owns this?” The slap is harsh against your thigh. “Your’s, Daddy.” You whimper as his fingers press against your clit - your body releasing at his will. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Money is Miguel’s tool and he has no problem spending it on you. Weekends on yachts, helicopter rides to wine tastings, rented out restaurants and movie theatres - he will drop bags to make you feel valued and treasured. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)  
Average length, thick, a slight curve. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
More than anything, Miguel craves you and that is not limited to sex. You’re his peace. You ground him when both worlds get too heavy and you help him see the bigger picture. While he always wants to fuck your brains out, he also thrives on quiet nights at home, you wrapped in his arms as the TV casts a soft light in the living room - letting him be normal, even if it is just a few hours. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Cartel Daddy gets tired. When you’re both basking in afterglow, his eyes will flutter and he will be asleep ridiculously quick.


End file.
